


Paradise

by Psyga315



Series: Kamen Rider Ghost Drabbles [18]
Category: Frankenstein (1931), Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Igor relishes in his life and recounts all the lovely things he gets to experience as a Ganma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

Igor smiled as the Deima Project neared its completion. He took the time to enjoy the little things in his life as a Ganma.

His masters were pretty complacent in letting him do what he wants, for one. He gets to perform whatever crazy experiments he wants on whoever he wants. He gets to hang out with a combination of Steve Jobs and Bill Gates, and every so often, he would try to smack around the Kamen Riders, and one day, he could defeat them.

But most of all, Igor liked the fact that he is without his hideous hunch.


End file.
